


Something Was Missing

by Hotspur



Category: The X-Files
Genre: End Games, Episode: s02e17 End Games, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully will do anything for Mulder. Only for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Was Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend Jacob](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+Jacob).



Scully stared at her partner, lying broken in the hospital bed. Not long before, their parts had been reversed and now she knew what he had felt. He did everything to keep her alive, and now she had done the same for him. Only for him.

He seemed to be asleep, a look of peace floating on his bruised face. He had told her that he had found hope to keep searching for Samantha. Obviously the girl they had found wasn’t his sister, but something in this encounter kept him fighting. Good old Mulder. Crazy Mulder. Funny Mulder. Spooky Mulder. He wanted to believe.

Scully began to get up from the uncomfortable hospital chair. She had a report to file, but she wasn’t going back to Washington just yet. Not without him. She leaned over him, examining his purple and gray face. The color was slowly coming back to his skin, but he still looked awful. But he was her friend.

She leaned down and kissed his clammy forehead.

Mulder’s eyes fluttered for a moment, but he didn’t wake up. Even if he was awake, he didn’t show it.

Scully brushed back his hair and cracked a small smile. She backed away from the bed.

"Sleep well, Spooky."

**Author's Note:**

> Something was missing at the end of End Games. My friend Jacob (Mulder to my Scully) got me into Mulder/Scully as a ship and now I ship it. And what was missing at the end of the episode was Scully should have kissed Mulder's forehead but it is at this point in the series really out of character, but it felt like it should have happened.


End file.
